


Once Upon A Nightmare

by SarahWritesThings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e05 Once Upon a Time, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: B'Elanna finds Tom's goodbye message.





	Once Upon A Nightmare

_“So long…”_

As the image disappeared, B’Elanna felt her heart pounding.

Despite the fact that it was the middle of her duty shift she turned on her heel and practically ran out of engineering, not even caring that she hadn’t told anyone where she was going.

She had found the message in the Delta Flyer’s memory banks as she had been reviewing the logs for the away mission. The Captain had asked her to figure out if anything could have been done differently to prevent the crash landing and the Flyer’s subsequent burial.

She had been a little shocked to realize it had been a message for her. A message recorded by Tom as he sat in the Delta Flyer, waiting for Voyager to find them.

It had been in the middle of the message, when the computer’s voice had warned them about the oxygen levels, that it really hit her.

Tom had almost _died_.

As she stood in the turbolift, willing it to move faster, her mind played over his words, over his halfhearted smile and jokes, trying to say goodbye is the most Tom way. She felt jitters across her body as she was carried to Deck 4, to where Tom had gone to relax and recover from the ordeal.

When the turbolift finally opened for her B’Elanna flew down the hallway, passing crewmembers who looked at their Chief Engineer with concern. Her hand was punching in her code before she was aware she had reached Tom’s quarters.

B’Elanna moved over the threshold before the doors had opened all the way, looking frantically for Tom, who appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, dressed in off-duty sweats and running a towel through his hair.

“B’Elanna?”

Her arms were around his neck in an instant, and Tom began to rub her back, soothing her.

“What’s wrong?”

“You almost died.”

A cocky grin, “I know, though it’s not the first time.”

“No Tom,” she took a deep breathe, “I found the message you recorded for me, on the Delta Flyer. You almost _died_.”

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, at a loss for words. “Yeah…”

She finally pulled back from his embrace and took a deep breathe. “Tom, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“I’m a terrible girlfriend sometimes, I know that, but I let you go on that away mission without saying goodbye because of some stupid fight and after seeing that message I realize how ridiculous that is.”

He looked at her, a little confused.

“Tom, I love you so much, and I need you to know that because you could have died in the Delta Flyer today, and the last thing I said to you would have been yelling at you for leaving your dirty uniform jacket on my couch.”

“Actually it was leaving my boots in the middle of the room.”

“ _Tom._ ”

“B’Elanna, I know. And I love you too. No matter what happens, I know.”

“Even when I barely talk to you for months?” She finally gave him a watery smile.

“You know I’m not mad at you for all that.”

“You’re mad at yourself for not noticing.”

 He chuckled and pulled her in for another hug. “B’Elanna we live insane lives, but no matter what happens, no matter what rough patches we go through, I know we’re going to be alright.”

“We’re going to be alright.”


End file.
